Just to Make it Sweet
by Breseis25
Summary: Sasuke knew Naruto was a man-whore, so it shouldn't have surprised him to see him like this. Just that it did… A lot.


**Soooooo I was cleaning my room (found like ten bucks in change on my closet floor 0_0) and had my ****music library on shuffle, and then bam! Sally by Gucci Crew came on! I ****hadn't heard it in forever so I was totally stoked and somehow or another, I thought of Naruto and Sasuke (since they're gummy bears melted together in my head with all that sexual tension between them! Heeeeeee). So it all gave birth to this ^_^. **

* * *

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he pulled his key out of the ignition. His car stops purring in his parking space and the music he'd been listening to stops abruptly, allowing Sasuke to feel the beginnings of a headache. He rubbed his eyes before reaching over and grabbing his messenger back from his passenger side, grabbing his discarded sunglasses and threading them through his shirt pocket. Shutting the door to his shiny dark car, he presses the alarm twice, just to make sure. Sasuke refuses to verbally complain about the flight of stairs he has to climb to make it to his apartment, but grunts in annoyance once he reaches his floor. He's barely over the threshold of the stairs that lead to the hallways all floor-mates share when he hears it.

The music is loud, blarring with a bass that makes the floor shake. _Naruto. _He growls deep in his throat as he stabs his key into his apartment door, twisting the knob furiously and slamming the door loudly. The fact that it can't be heard over the music irritates him further, and the music that's perforating his eardrums makes his headache spread until he feels his eyes pulse with it. What makes it worse is that he can hear the song the idiot's playing, and it's about the dumbest, crudest songs he's ever heard. The idiot had no fucking taste, and was probably pissing off the neighbors.

… _bed in the middle of the floor_

_She pushed me on the bed and this you can bet_

_In between her legs was real real wet_

_So I grabbed her by her thighs and I moved up truly_

_She jumped off the bed and said, "Don't touch my booty, _

_don't touch my booty, cause' I won't touch you, don't touch_

_my booty cause' its not the thing to do."_

He goes into his room and throws his bag unto his bed, not noticing the box that's tilted over on his desk. Instead he glares at the door that separates him from the restroom, and Naruto's room. The music's too fucking loud and he's tired, and irritated. The dobe's lucky he didn't break down the door as soon as he walked into the house; that Sasuke had been compassionate enough to give the blonde time to realize his mistake and be able to feel the wave of murder intent in the air and _turn the fucking music off_. Walking over to the blonde's door, he knocks on it, then bangs on it, and when the idiot doesn't open, his eyebrow twitches.

"Open the fucking door you idiot! Turn that shit down!"

_WoOoOoO Oh!_

_Sally Phew! (That Girl)_

_WoOoOoO Oh!_

_Sally Phew! (That Girl)_

_So we bailed out her house just to get something to eat_

_We saw a friend named Patty walkin down the street_

_Patty turned around as we yelled out her name_

_She dropped to a knee and began to sing_

Sasuke swears he's ready to commit murder, decides to count to ten and takes deep breaths. He counts slowly, thanking the heavens for his patience and his strong will _not_ to end up in prison. Sasuke only manages to count to seven when he shoves the door open.

_WoOoOoO Oh!_

_Sally Phew! (That Girl)_

_WoOoOoO Oh!_

_Sally Phew! (That Girl)_

_Sally is a girl that likes to play_

_And if you want some lovin'_

_Sally is okay_

_She has a different fellow every day of the week_

_Two, or maybe three just to make it sweet_

_Sally wants a man she can call her own_

_And sixty seven hundred she can call on the phone_

_Sally's never tired and shes never alone_

_All Sally wants is a fellow with a broom_

Naruto is a manwhore, Sasuke has always known it, seen it even. There was one time where he'd been in the kitchen making himself coffee, thankful his last class was cancelled because he was dead tired, when the blonde had burst in, the door slamming loudly and denting the wall as he threw it open. Sasuke had heard it, almost felt it himself as the doorknob embedded itself into their wall. He'd been ready to walk around the kitchen and hurl the pizza box on the counter at his roommate when he heard the groaning. Naruto didn't even spare him a glance as the girl hooked her legs over his waist and he latched onto her neck. The blonde had stumbled into his room and hadn't even bothered to close the door. Sasuke had stayed in the kitchen, debating between closing the door or giving into his sudden urge perform an autopsy. Even with his headphones on he could hear them, and he was sure the girl was over-exaggerating.

That was until two days later when the blonde burst in with a man wrapped around him and proceeded to rut through the night. Sasuke had been able to hear it, all of it, even with the door closed. He'd had the worst week of sleep on those days, the blonde's sex drive skyrocketing that month for some reason.

_WoOoOoO Oh!_

_Sally Phew! (That Girl)_

_WoOoOoO Oh!_

_Sally Phew! (That Girl)_

Sasuke knew Naruto was a man-whore, so it shouldn't have surprised him to see him like this. Just that it did… A lot. And he just stood there, _stared_, as three bodies moved as one. The girl had long black hair, lightly tanned skin and thick limbs, curvaceous while the man, light brown hair and muscled like a boxer, tanned, was attractive at first sight. Then there was Naruto, sandwiched in-between the writhing bodies, sweaty, bare, and so fucking blissed out that he doesn't notice Sasuke. Doesn't realize Sasuke is listening and watching him as he growls deep in his throat and picks up his pace, urges the man behind him, Alex, to stop being such a pussy and move faster, _harder_. The blonde leans down and attaches himself to the girl's throat, groans and tells her how tight she is, to stop squeezing him unless she wants him to finish before the fun began, and Alex leans over, connects lips with the girl almost tenderly. He spreads Naruto's legs wider, digs his fingers into her skin over Naruto's hands where his fingers spread over her skin and leave room for his own.

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_SALLLLLY_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_SALLLLLY_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_SALLLLLY_

_Wait a second to get the party started!_

_GUCCIS HERE TO PUT THE LOVE IN YOUR BODY!_

Sasuke can't help but stare at Naruto, taking in the lines of his muscles, the clenching of his jaw and the utter abandon on his face. He'd never seen the blonde like this, never even thought he could look so enthralling. It was disturbing to see him this way, it launched his heart into his ribs painfully, clogged his breath in his throat.

The girl tries to wrap her legs over Naruto but they get in the way of Alex, so he takes her thighs into his hands and spreads her legs in a display of acrobatic proficiency. She gasps lightly, Naruto curses, resting his head against her shoulder, and she pulls at his hair as he manages to reach deeper. Naruto growls as she arches against him, roughly palming her breasts and purrs when she moans his name against his forehead. Alex pushes her legs further apart, forcing her knees to touch opposite edges of the bed, and the thought flashes through Sasuke. _She's flexible_. Even then, the thought is fleeting, and he still stares.

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_SALLLLLY_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_SALLLLLY_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_That tha that tha that that that GIRL_

_SALLLLLY_

Alex is busy sucking on Naruto's skin, on his neck and shoulders as he thrusts into him, murmuring against the tanned skin as the girl scratches his back, her hands falling from his body to Naruto's. Her nails rake over Naruto's ass, up the curve over his back to fall on his sides, tracing all the way back up to his shoulder blades and down his arms. Naruto seems sensitive to it, as he curses loudly.

"Fuuuuuck, fuck, _fuck_," he moans, groaning as he takes her hands and laces their fingers together above her head. She struggles for a bit until Naruto stops, shuffles quickly, and moves again. He connects lips with Alex, their kiss hurried and passionate, his eyes rolling as the girl nibbles on his neck, teething his jaw and adam's apple in a way she knew made him see stars. He stops his kiss with Alex to open his mouth and cry out, reaching his end as he turns to the girl and connects lips with her hurriedly, the kiss desperate and demanding. He feels everything in him quake as his orgasm sets every nerve in his body on fire. Alex thrusts harshly a couple times, Naruto's euphoria audible from his continuing moan, and reaches his own peak. He continues to thrust to make it a lasting peak, wants the heat to continue forever, and shudders as everything erupts into a tight heat he'd thought god-sent. The girl arches against Naruto in quick succession, her neck straining as she opens her mouth in a silent scream that racks her body in mesmerizing shudders. They move together still, helping each other's orgasm ride the furthest and highest it can be, and the blindness they all experience is nothing but added euphoria, sensitizing every feeling and every shock of the aftermath.

_Sally Sally_

_SALLLLY_

_Sally_

The song changes.

Sasuke stares.

Alex groans as he pulls out of Naruto, kneeling behind him as he pants heavily, his hands rubbing over the girl's thighs soothingly. He throws himself to the empty space to her left, onto his back, and stays still, only his head turning to face Naruto and the girl. The blonde still holds her hands captive, breathing against her, their breaths echoing off of each other's mouths. She lifts her knees, stretching her muscles, and her thighs brush against Naruto's side. He shudders, his eyes opening to reveal murky blue, and kisses her again, slowly, eyes open, ending the kiss with an amazed curse. He kneels back, untangling his fingers and sits on his calves and looks down at her. She keeps her hands above her head, her legs are still slightly spread, her knees up, chest rising, and he has a breathtaking view of her. She opens her eyes into slits, dark lashes fluttering and golden eyes gaze at him through their denseness.

"My god," Naruto groans, looking up at the ceiling blindly. "Fucking amazing," he moans through his panting breaths.

Alex nods in agreement. "Felt fucking fantastic," he murmurs, groaning as he turns onto his side. The girl stretches her arms above her, brings her knees together and then her legs. She stretches her limbs for a long second, humming lightly, then lowers her legs to nestle Naruto between them.

"I think," she says, her voice light, a breathy sigh leaving swollen lips. "That I'll still manage to walk again."

Naruto's laugh is deep and infectious, his hands moving to caress her calves, the underside of her knees. He hums as he kisses her inner thigh. "We can try to fix that," he murmurs.

"Speak for yourself," Alex says. "I thought my dick was going to disappear inside you."

Naruto turns to him with a sly smile, nibbling on the girl's soft skin. "You would've fucking loved it."

Alex hums in agreements, turning his gaze on the silent girl. "I can't believe you talked us into this."

She turns to him, brushing light tresses from green eyes. "You didn't exactly seem to refuse, or," she stops, her teeth catching her lips minutely as Naruto's fingers grasp her hips again. "Mind."

"Good thing I didn't," he murmurs, taking her lips in a quick kiss. He then makes his way off the bed, pulling off the condom still slipped over him. As he walks to the trashbin in the corner of the room, he stops, staring at the open door.

"Naruto," he says, letting the condom fall into the trash. He looks over his shoulder, his eyes following the blonde's hands as they make their way over skin he knows well to be soft. The softest he's ever felt. He walks over and kisses a tanned cheek. "The door's open."

"And," Naruto murmurs, blue eyes turning towards him. Alex sees his other partner look at the door, realization making her eyes rush towards Naruto's.

"It means someone was watching us. I closed the door," the girl says, looking up at Alex with an unreadable expression as Naruto's head snaps towards the door.

"Fuuuuuuuck," he says, his head lolling down. "Fuck my life," he says under his breath. "My roommate," he murmurs against the girl's stomach. With his forehead against her stomach, the smell of sex, skin, and sweat is suddenly overwhelming.

Alex nods and looks towards the door again, still not bothering to close it. Naruto points it out with a colorful choice of words. "If he already saw us, there's no reason to," he says, picking up his discarded jeans. "Is it safe for me to go out there?"

* * *

**So tell me, what do you think? Should I continue, hmm?**


End file.
